Bookstores and Young Loves
by xxfloralxx
Summary: AU: Emily is the owner of a bookstore where she stumbles upon a beautiful stranger that captures her eye. Rated M for future chapters ;) (Emison)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Emison fanficiton and it IS AU so I hope you enjoy the different story line! Please read and let me know what you think :)**

24 year old Emily Fields bustled around her bookstore trying to get herself organized. As she ran to and fro through shelves of books and café tables, she couldn't help but feel the slight twinge of pride that sparked in her heart. Ever since she was forced to quit the Rosewood High swim team she had taken up reading as her new pastime. By age 19 she knew what she wanted to do with her life. After attending Dartmouth and earning not only a degree in English, but one in business, too, she finally opened her own bookstore. It was nothing flashy, nor was it a Barnes and Nobles, but she thought it was perfect. It was a little, hole-in-the-wall bookstore that you would have no idea existed if you weren't a local. She lived in the apartment directly above it and roomed with her best friend, and coworker, Andy. Andy was 24 and also attended Dartmouth with Emily. While Emily was tall, brunette, and very reserved, Andy was the total opposite. She was small, red headed, littered with tattoos, and had a nose stud. She looked like your typical artsy girl, which sometimes made Emily jealous.

"Emily!"

She turned around at the sound of Andy's voice calling after her.

"What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor and take these books and put them back on the shelf over there?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thanks!" she said in a very high-pitched, girly voice that made Emily laugh to herself. She sure did love her best friend.

As she walked, looking back over her shoulder at Andy who had taken to flirting with some customer with toned biceps and spiked brown hair, she didn't realize that she about to find herself in the midst of a head on collision.

With a very attractive blonde.

As their bodies crashed into each other, Emily dropped her books and clipboard. She looked up and realized that dropped books were the least of her worries. The mysterious blonde stranger had dropped her coffee and spilled it all over her white sundress.

It didn't take Emily long to realize how absolutely beautiful the blonde was, even if she was covered in a skinny latte.

"Are you okay?"

It was her sweet voice that brought Emily back down to Earth.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" Emily said as she scrambled to help the blonde.

"It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going…" she trailed off as she made eye contact with Emily for the first time, immediately at a loss for words in the presence of this beautiful stranger. She continued looking into her eyes until the brunette managed to speak.

"I-I'll get you some napkins… and a new coffee. On the house, of course!" Emily managed to say as she ran back towards the bar. She grabbed as many paper towels as she could and ran back towards the beautiful blonde stranger, careful to dodge any people this time.

"Here you go, again, I am so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." She said sheepishly as she fe a blush creep up her neck. She hoped the blonde hadn't noticed.

"Thanks," she said timidly, returning the blush and half-smile, "But I should've been watching, too." She took the napkins and stood up, attempting to clean her soiled dress.

"I'm like a walking latte," she said, laughing in attempt to break the tension.

"Latte looks good on you," Emily said before her brain could catch up with her mouth. She looked down immediately and blushed, clearly embarrassed by what she had just revealed.

"Thanks," the blonde said quietly as she tried to wipe some of the coffee from her hair.

"My apartment is right upstairs, why don't you come up and let me wash your dress for you? You could take a shower and I'll get you a change of clothes?" Emily suggested shyly.

"Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Of course not. It's the least I can do," Emily said as she flashed a flirty smile and reached out her hand to help the blonde up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I MANAGED OVER 1000 WORDS WOOHOO! Thanks so much for the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter **

Chapter 2

"_My apartment is right upstairs, why don't you come up and let me wash your dress for you? You could take a shower and I'll get you a change of clothes?"_

"_Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to impose…"_

"_Of course not, it's the least I can do."_

Emily took the blonde's hand in her own as she helped her up off the floor.

"Come on, my apartment is just over here," the brunette said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Andy?" she called loudly.

"Yeah Boss?" Boss was her favorite nickname for Emily.

"I'm taking my lunch break, can you keep an eye on the place?"

"Yeah sure no problem." It was then that Andy noticed the attractive blonde that was following behind Emily. _Go Em! Get some! _She thought as she chuckled to herself.

Once they were upstairs, Emily went to her closet and picked out a _Rosewood Swim Team _t-shirt and some jeans that were a bit too small on her.

"Okay so the bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. You can just put your clothes in the hallway when you're done so I can go ahead and wash them while you shower."

"Alison," the blonde said, biting her lip. "My name is Alison."

_Alison. _She thought to herself. _What a beautiful name._

"I-I'm Em-e-Emmy- Emily!" she stuttered out having momentarily forgot her own name.

"Nice to meet you, Em Emmy Emily," she said jokingly as she took the clothes from the brunette. "Thanks so much for the shower and the clothes." She said, becoming shy once more.

"Anytime," she said softly as the blonde sashayed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Emily heard the bathroom door open and shut. She saw the small pile of clothing that had been left at the foot of the bathroom door and went to retrieve it. When she picked them up, she realized that part of the dress had been shut in the bathroom door. Emily hesitated for a minute, deciding whether or not to open the door. _She's probably already in the shower… She won't even notice if I open it real quick…_

She couldn't have been more wrong. As she leaned forward, opening the door as gingerly as possible, something large and brown came flying down the hall, knocking into her and causing her to fall forward into the bathroom, exposing the blonde in all her naked glory.

"Damn it Rosie!" she yelled after her dog. She always knew just when to show up.

"Shit," she heard, and immediately covered her eyes.

"Oh my god, I AM SO SORRY! I was trying to get your dress but the door was stuck and them the dog she came out of nowhere and…"

It was then that she was cut off by the feeling of other lips on hers. She hesitated at first, but decided to surrender to the beautiful blonde wrapped in just a towel in front of her.

"You're cute when you ramble," Alison said once they broke away.

"Thanks" Emily giggled. _Idiot!_ She mentally slapped herself. "I'll go put this is the wash," she said, but it came out more of a whisper, as if normal tone would shatter the moment.

"Okay," she whispered back, smiling.

30 minutes later, after showers were taken and dresses put in the washer, the two girls sat on Emily's couch, talking about anything and nothing. It felt as if they had known each other for years.

"How about that coffee?" Emily said, heading towards the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"That sounds great."

"How do you take it?"

"Um, 3 creams, 2 sugars, please."

"Hey, me too!" Emily said giggling. She didn't know what it was, but something about this girl made her feel, and act, like she was 18 again. She out on the coffee pot and got two matching mugs out of the cabinet by the stove. As she poured the coffee, she couldn't help but wonder if she had a chance with the girl sitting on her sofa. _She's hopelessly beautiful and witty. I'm just me._ It was then the blonde broke her from her thoughts.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Emily was taken aback. She just met this girl and she already kissed her. Now she was asking her on a date? Everything felt completely surreal.

"I would love to," she replied, beaming. She didn't notice that she had long since stopped getting the coffee into the mugs, but onto the counter.

"Em… your coffee isn't exactly where it should be," the blonde giggled.

"Huh?" she said, confused, until she looked down at the counter that had become an ocean of brown liquid. "Oh my god!"

"Here let me help," said Alison as she grabbed the paper towel roll from the table.

As the pair bent down, sopping up coffee with their paper towels, Alison couldn't help but notice how beautiful the stranger next to her was. From her brown wavy hair to her chocolate eyes and her perfectly toned legs that could've come from none other than years of swimming, she was the image of perfection. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if fate had brought them together. Even though they were pretty much complete strangers and an encounter like this should be awkward, it wasn't. It felt _right. _After they got the mess on the floor cleaned up, the dryer dinged, letting them now the dress was dry.

"I'll get that for you," Emily said, helping the blonde up off the floor for the second time that day.

After she was changed and Andy came upstairs yelling at Emily to "get her ass back down to work or she'll light the store on fire" it came to the point where Alison and Emily were standing at the apartment door, neither one wanting to say goodbye.

"So I'll pick you up for dinner at seven… is that okay?" the blonde asked.

"Sounds great." Emily said, blushing for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Okay, see ya later," the blonde said as she kissed the brunette on the cheek and made her way back down to the bookstore. As the door shut, Emily turned with her back to the door and slid down it slowly, sighing, until she came to rest on the floor. She put her head back to rest on the door and shut her eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating like crazy because I'm sick! Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter… make sure to review!**

Chapter 3

By the time Emily returned back downstairs to the bookstore, Alison had already left. Emily went to find Andy who was currently behind the coffee counter making an espresso latte for a petite brunette girl. Mr. Tall Brunette and Handsome had long since left and Andy had already found someone else to flirt with. She had retired from jeans and hair down to an apron around her waist, hair in a messy bun, and black, rectangular "nerd" glasses that Emily said made her look adorable. Andy was bi and always ready to flirt with anyone- guy or girl- though

, she and Emily never developed feelings for each other and never would. They were strictly best friends and intended to keep it that way. Emily waited until the girl got her coffee, and Andy's number, until she went up and talked to her redheaded friend.

"So I didn't heard any headboards hitting the wall boss… either you kept it in your pants for once or you were just really, really, quiet about it. I'm willing to bet on the latter, that girl you took up there was beyond gorgeous," Andy said with a smirk as she dried off some coffee mugs.

"Actually, _Andrea,_ I just helped her clean up after I so rudely smacked into her and spilt her coffee on her clothes," she said, returning the smirk at the mention of Andy's real name which she hated with a burning passion.

"Aw damn, no dirty details then?" Andy said, pouting.

"I didn't say that now did I?" she said as she joined the redhead behind the counter, washing the dishes as Andy dried them.

"Spill. Now. Or else I'll hunt this chick down and get them myself."

Emily giggled, remembering the day's earlier events. "Well, first, I stumbled into the bathroom by accident and saw her naked. Then, she kissed me and told me I was cute when I babbled. One thing led to another and now we have a dinner date at 7 and she kissed me on the cheek before she left the apartment."

"GO EM! You got some lip action AND some eye action and you didn't even have to take her to dinner first! You could charm the pants off a snake, Boss." Andy said, exasperated.

"Something about her was different Andy… I can't put my finger on it. It was like I've known her forever. Usually you would think inviting a total stranger up to your apartment to take a shower and have coffee would be beyond awkward but it just… _wasn't_. I think she might be it this time."

"Oh my God Ems, you're falling for this girl. Some blonde girl has THE Emily Fields turning sappy and falling in love. I think I just might cry Boss." The shorter girl said, pretending to fake sob.

"Stop it Shorty, I'm still tough as ever. Even if Alison is gorgeous and perfect and has nice lips and soft skin and great hair and smells nice and has a beautiful smile and amazing laugh…"

"Hold up there partner, I think I just might lose my lunch," Andy said, laughing. She looked down at her watch which read 5:55. "Em you only have an hour to get ready! I'll close up here you go go GO!" she yelled as she pushed the brunette towards the staircase leading to their apartment.

Emily stepped out of the shower wrapped in towel and made her way towards her closet. She had no idea where they were going to dinner and didn't know whether to dress fancy or casual. She decided on a happy medium by picking out a pair of tight, dark blue skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, a flowy floral tank top with blue and yellow flowers, and her signature pair of black Vans. When she glanced at the clock it was 6:30, giving her 30 minutes to do her hair and makeup. She curled her hair, as usual, and put a light blue flower crown in that matched her top. She then applied some foundation, mascara, blush, and smoky eyeshadow. To dress it all up she wore a gold rose necklace that reached just above her collarbone and her favorite gold ring with a black diamond in it. It was a present from her parents for her college graduation. She checked the clock once more. 6:53. Alison would be here any minute. She paced back and forth across the room nervously as Andy watched from the couch.

"So Ems should I go stay somewhere for the night? Or are you going to wait awhile before you bring her back here and rock her-"

"Andy!" she said, cutting the redhead off, "I just met her today! I'm not just going to jump into bed with the first girl I go out with since we opened the bookstore!"

"I'm just saying Boss it's been a while since you had any action…"

Before she could continue her assault on the brunette's sex life, or lack thereof, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Andy and Emily held each other's gaze for a split second before the redhead leaped off the couch in attempt to beat the brunette to the door. Andy, being the smaller of the pair, was easily able to slide on her knees past the brunette, therefore beating her to the door. One of Andy's advantages of being smaller than her roommate was that she was able to move quicker and slide faster. She dove forward, sliding on her knees, until she came to a halt in front of the door. Emily stopped running, sighing in defeat as Andy turned the knob. There, standing in the doorway, was the most beautiful woman Emily had ever seen. Alison was wearing salmon-pink skinny jeans, a navy blue top with white polka dots, and a pair of navy blue gladiator sandals. Emily felt her eyes widen as Alison stepped into the room, kissing her on the cheek.

"I got these for you," she said sheepishly as she handed Emily a bouquet of pink daisies.

"Thanks," Emily said, her voice barely a whisper, "You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," the blonde said cheerily.

"Not so fast."

"Oh dear God…" Emily groaned in misery.

"I need to talk to you Blondie." Andy said, dramatically stepping forth from the shadows of the kitchen.

"Okay…" Alison said, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Andy this really isn't necessary-"

"Can it, Ems. This has to be done." The redhead said, her voice a mixture of joking and actual seriousness. "Let's step aside blondie." She motioned to the door.

Alison reluctantly stepped into the hallway, looking back at Emily who gave her an apologetic look.

"I've heard a lot about you today Blondie." Andy started casually.

"You- you have?" the blonde asked, blushing, trying hard to mask her excitement.

"Yeah I have. Sounds like you have my Ems wrapped around your finger already. I'll give you a chance, but if you hurt her or try to push her to do anything she doesn't want to do, I'll personally hunt you down, disembowel you, and feed you your own organs with my hairbrush. Are we clear, Blondie?"

Alison's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yes ma'am. Understood sir- ma'am! I would never purposely hurt Emily or try to pressure her into anything. I- I really like you friend here and I really hope you'll give me a chance."

"Okay, you're free to go for now… but this will not be the last of my questioning."

With that, Alison hurried into the apartment to search for Emily. She found the brunette sitting on the sofa, anxiously waiting for her to come back in.

"Oh gosh are you okay? Your face is really pale… what did she say to you?" she asked worriedly as she looked the blonde over.

"Oh just the typical "You hurt her, I hurt you" speech. It's a mandatory speech that either the girl's father or the best friend is entitled to give… I'd be worried if she didn't grill me," she said laughing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I can't wait," the brunette said as Alison took her hand and led her out the door.

"Oh, by the way, you can call me Ali," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay, Ali," she said, giggling like a 16 year old girl as they walked to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison took me out to her car, never letting go of my hand. I felt her shaking slightly and her palm sweating, the nervousness radiating off her. I squeezed her hand lightly and rubbed reassuring circles with my thumb on her hand before parting towards the passenger side of her Mercedes. It was maroon with jet black tires and looked like it was brand new. She saw me admiring it and spoke up for the first time since we left the apartment.

"It was a graduation gift from my parents."

"It's beautiful," I said in awe, admiring the detailed paint job. "I kind of have a thing for cars."

"You don't say," she said, smiling, as she opened the passenger door for me.

I smirked up at her. "Who said chivalry was dead?"

She got into the driver's side, laughing, as she turned the key in the ignition and drove off towards the edge of town. I was confused why we were driving _away _from everything in town, until I realized she had never actually told me where our date was going to be.

"Hey Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, half laughing.

"It's a surprise!" she answered, beaming. I laughed at the adorableness and excitement radiating off her.

"Aliiiiiiii tell meeeeeee!"

"Whining will get you nowhere, Em." I blushed at the nickname.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked suddenly. I laughed at such a random outburst.

"It's actually my favorite food… why?"

"Just wondering."

Her cryptic tone left me desperate to know where she was taking me. My eyes widened as she began to drive up a winding mountain road. As we drove past thick groves of trees and ominous caves, there wasn't a person, or building, in sight. I look over at Ali who was grinning like an idiot. She looked at me and winked, setting fire through my senses. _Keep it together Emmy._ As we drove up the mountain road, moonlight illuminating her golden tresses, what Andy had said to me earlier began to replay through my mind. _She's gorgeous Boss. It's been a while since you've had any… action. _All at once my hormones took over me, causing my body to tremble slightly. I had to pull it together. I couldn't jump this girl on the first date! I took deep breathes in attempt to distract myself, until we approached the top of the mountain. I gasped at the sight ahead of me. There was a tent set up with a path of rose petals leading to it. Strings of white lights adorned the tent and the path leading to it. I leaned across the console between the driver and passenger side of the car and grabbed the blonde's face in my hands as I kissed her. At first she was surprised but immediately responded and kissed me back. I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest as we kissed a few moments longer, the need for oxygen exceeding our desire.

"Wow," she said with her eyes still closed as she rested her forehead on mine.

"This is beautiful Ali."

"A beautiful date for a beautiful girl."

I blushed madly as we pulled away and exited the car. The outside of the tent didn't even begin to compare to the inside as she unzipped it and pulled back the flap, allowing me entrance. What I saw inside really took my breath away. There were more string of lights adorning the ceiling of the tent, along with multiple blankets and pillows on the floor. There were 2 boxes of pizza in the tent, also, along with two glasses of sparkling champagne. The thing that surprised me the most wasn't the decorations or food, but the shelves of books lining the walls. I crawled over to one and gently ran my fingertips over the spines. I looked back at Alison who had a hopeful smile plastered onto her face.

"I want to know you Em, like, _really_ know you and I thought 'what better way to get to know the owner of a bookstore than by reading her favorite books with her?'"

"Ali… this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's absolutely amazing," the brunette said, her voice barely a whisper. She looked over at the blonde, who had now crawled over to sit beside her, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. The blue eyed beauty moved her head at the last second, causing the tanned skinned girl to kiss her full on the lips. They pulled back and made eye contact briefly before Alison jumped forward and grabbed Emily's face in her hands. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization as the blonde moved to straddle the brunette's waist. It was amazing how comfortable and open they felt with each other already, and neither one of them questioned it. The kiss started out slow and gentle, a loving sipping of lips, but soon turned hungry and needy. Their kisses became sloppy as Emily lightly ghosted the tip of her tongue along Ali's bottom lip, the blonde immediately granting the access the brunette so desperately wanted. As their tongues explored each other's mouths for the first time, the temperature in the tent began to noticeably heat up. The clashing of tongues and teeth came to a stop all too soon as Emily attempted to roll on top of Alison. She lost her balance as she put one leg over the blonde's wait and fell to the side, rolling into the mini-generator the lights were plugged into. The cords detached from the socket as Emily's body weight fell onto them, turning the tent pitch black. All was silent for a moment, neither girl knowing what to say, until suddenly Alison broke out into a fit of laughter. Emily followed suite as the tension in the air dissipated and she pulled out her phone to turn the flashlight on as Ali plugged the cords back into the generator and the lights illuminated the small space once again.

"You're amazing Ali."

Alison felt her face visibly light up as she leaned forward to softly kiss the brunette. "You're not too bad yourself Em, although I can't exactly say I felt that way when you covered me in coffee at 10:58 a.m. this morning," the blonde said with a laugh.

"Ugh I am so sorry about that," Emily groaned, laying on her back.

"I'll forgive you, but only under one condition."

"What?"

Alison smiled cheekily. "You have to kiss me again."

20 minutes later, after they had eaten their pizza and toasted champagne, the girls found themselves listening to each other read excerpts from their favorite books. Emily positioned her head in Ali's lap as she ready a copy of _The Great Gatsby, _her favorite book.

"Can I read you something?" Alison asked as she looked up from her book. She was reading a copy of _Great Expectations_, her personal favorite.

"Of course," Emily said as she smiled up at her.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

"That's beautiful Ali."

"Do you want to know how it ends?"

"Sure," I said, in awe of how obviously in love she was with this book.

"Pip gets Estella in the end." She said, leaning down to kiss my forehead, "Em, I hope I get you in the end," she admitted honestly.

I turned around to face her as I took both of her hands in my own. They were soft and warm, just like you would expect. She smells faintly of vanilla and I smile when I see the small love bit beginning to form on her neck. I knew I probably had plenty of my own. I looked up from our intertwined hands, locking brown eyes with ocean blue ones. "I like you a lot Alison. I don't know how it happened so fast, but I can honestly say that I really think want a future with you."

"I like you a lot too Emily. I think this could be the start of something amazing. Honestly, I knew I wanted to get to know you better the moment you said that latte looked good on me," she admitted sheepishly. "I can't wait to see what our futures hold."

"Me too, Ali… me too," I replied, meaning every last word.

"It's getting late Em," she said, pulling out her phone and looking at the clock.

I pulled out my iPhone to see 14 texts from Andy and 2 missed calls. I also saw missed calls from my best friends back home, Aria and Spencer. Andy had probably called them to dish all the details of that day. Aria, Spencer, and I had all been friends back in high school. When I attended Dartmouth alongside them and met Andy, the four of us became practically inseparable. Now that we had all gone our separate ways, we still managed to keep in contact. The sound of the tent door unzipping brought me back to reality. When I looked at my phone the time read 12:04 a.m. _Shit, Andy's going to be so pissed. _I thought to myself. I followed Ali out to her car, pausing to look out over the top of the mountain peak. The city below really was breathtaking at night. I watched as the cars below zipped hurriedly along the highways and back roads. I watched as neon signs illuminated the black sky alongside lights from the towering buildings. I looked up at the sky, littered with stars, wondering what else the universe had to offer. Ali soon appeared at my side and took my hand, absorbing the view, as was I. No words were uttered, none were needed, as we went back to her Mercedes and drove home in peaceful silence, reveling in the excitement of new found love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… it's been a while ;). Honestly I had given up on this story, the inspiration was just gone. But thanks to LeapYearBaby29 I'm back at it again with more ideas than ever! This is a freeform fic which is just meant to be feel-good fluff and smut so if there's any ideas you want worked in there, I'm all years. Anyways, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

"RISE AND SHINE BOSS IT'S A NEW DAY," Andy screeched from down the hallway of the apartment. Emily rolled over and groaned when she saw her alarm clock. _8:45 a.m._ Way too early for Andy to be screaming on a Saturday morning. The bookstore didn't even open until 12 in the afternoon on Saturdays, and the hired employees covered all the shifts on the weekends anyways. Emily squinted at the sunlight overflowing from behind the curtains as she blindly fished around her bed for her phone.

_12:45 a.m.: Tonight was amazing, I can't wait to go out again ;) xx Alison_

_12:46 a.m.: Is it too soon to text? God I'm sorry I must look so desperate…_

_12:46 a.m.: That made me seem even more desperate_

_12:47 a.m.: I'll stop texting you now_

_12:47 a.m.: Goodnight_

_12:48 a.m.: Well, actually, good morning_

_12:49 a.m.: …I'll stop now xoxo_

Emily smiled to herself as she read through each one of the messages. She firmly believed that Alison couldn't get any cuter if she tried.

_It's never too soon for you to text ;) good morning to you too_

The brunette hit send and fell back onto her pillows with a smile on her face.

"Emily I swear if you aren't out of this bed in about two seconds I'll-"

"Andy, please, you're ruining my moment," Emily said, giggling.

"Jesus Christ did you get laid or something? I haven't seen you this happy since your 21st birthday, and you were shitting straight vodka for a week after," Andy said, laughing at her best friend.

"Not quite Andy, but it was the best night of my life."

"Not quite? How do you "not quite" get laid? Either you did or you didn't. Now get up and come eat this breakfast I so expertly made for you so you can tell me all about your date," the red head said as she sauntered back to the kitchen. Emily sighed and put her hair into a bun as she walked to the kitchen. She sat down at a barstool across the island from Andy, who was currently frying bacon.

"Alright spill. What kind of mystery date did she take you on?"

"Andy it was amazing," Emily gushed, "she drove us out to this secluded mountain peak where you can see out over all of Philly. She had a ten set up with all these books and we just spent hours reading. According to her reading books that someone likes is the best way to get to know them, so that's exactly what we did."

"Wow Ems, that sounds so romantic! Now for the real question," Andy said, smirking. Emily internally groaned at the question she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid.

"Did you guys do it?"

"No, Andy, we didn't 'do it'. It was our first date and, hello, I literally just met her yesterday!"

"Look, Emily, you're 24 years old. All of your friend are either married or engaged at this point. I know I'm not with anybody, but I don't want kids like you do Em. The biological clock is ticking and you don't exactly have time to browse through every girl on the planet."

Emily rubbed her temples. At least once a month Andy gave her this same lecture on how she needed to "get out and meet someone" because "the biological clock is ticking and she's ready to be an aunt."

"I know Andy but what if I'm missing out? There's so many girls in the world… what if there's somebody out there better for me than Alison?"

"How do you feel about her Emily?"

The brunette lifted her head from her hands and shot the shorter girl a puzzled look.

"What do you mean how do I feel about her?"

"Does she give you butterflies? Do you laugh around her? I mean you said it yourself, it feels like you've known her forever. That's what they say love feels like Boss."

"I know… I'm just afraid of making the wrong choice," then the lightbulb went off.

"Hey you know how Hanna is always bugging me to go try her yoga class with her?"

"Yeah she's always going on and on about the "potential lesbians" for you to meet. That girl wouldn't know a gay woman if she asked her to suck her tits," Andy snickered, tossing the pan of bacon to the side as she started cracking eggs. Hanna was Emily's other best friend who worked in the book store. She managed the finances and lived right down the street with her husband, Caleb, and 4-year-old daughter Kayla.

"How about I go to yoga with her this morning and if I don't meet anybody interesting, I'll invite Alison over here for dinner tonight," the brunette reasoned.

"What is this the bachelorette?"

Emily sighed, "Andy I'm trying to compromise with you here."

"Look if you really like Alison as much as you say you do, I don't understand why you need to bust your ass looking for other girls," Andy reached for the milk across the counter, her hand brushing against the hot skillet in the process.

"Fuck!" she yelped, shoving her hand under the faucet and switching the water to cold.

"Jesus, Andy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she turned off the faucet and dried her hand.

"See, look, it's a tiny baby blister. Can you get me a bandaid from the bathroom?"

"Yeah of course!"

Emily trudged down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once she grabbed a bandaid and some Neosporin from the drawer, she grabbed her phone off of her bed and texted Hanna.

_8:33 a.m.: Hey, can we do yoga at 9? -Emily_

She went back into the kitchen and gave Andy the bandaid before going back into her room to change into some leggings and a workout tee that Hanna had gotten her for her birthday last year. Just as she was redoing her bun, her phone buzzed from the side table.

_8:38 a.m.: Yeah sure! Pick you up in 10? -Han_

_8:38 a.m.: Sounds good! -Emily_

10 minutes later, Hanna was pounding on her door, pissing Andy off to high hell.

"What the hell Blondezilla, she'll be there in a second," the read head yelled, yanking open the door.

"We have to be there early though! I have to have a solid 5 minutes to flirt with the instructor," Hanna said, winking.

"Hanna you're married," Andy deadpanned not impressed with the blonde's latest antics.

"Yeah but it never hurts to get a discount on my yoga classes. Oh hey Em."

"Hey Han, you ready?"

"Yep, let's get a move on princess."

Emil rolled her eyes at the nickname while Andy snickered. Hanna had THE biggest girl crush on Emily ever, any everybody knew it. Before the blonde met Caleb they all swore that she was secretly gay. The brunette followed Hanna out the door while Andy gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait, Emily, you're not going to eat this breakfast I made you?" Andy screamed, but the door had already slammed shut.

"So Em, what made you decide to go to yoga with me this time?" Hanna questioned as they pulled up outside the yoga studio.

"I'm ready to meet someone Hanna."

The blonde smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"Ohhhh this is going to be fun, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Okay please don't shoot me but I'll be honest, not updating this story in a year made me forget what I had written before, so I've modified the chapter of their first date to fit how I want this story to go. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It honestly makes my day to come home and read your amazing reviews! Okay so I want to know what you all think of having Andy being so present in this story. I know it's really difficult to create an original character in a story like this because I could've used any of the other girls (which we already all know and love) instead of hoping that you all enjoy an original character being so prominent. So here's the proposition: If you all are enjoying Andy, I'll keep her around and continue to have her be very prominent in this story OR I can have her character take a step back and I can bring in one of the other girls (I was thinking maybe Spencer?) Anyways please let me know what you guys think in the review section and, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_That Day in Yoga Class:_

Hanna yanked open the door to the yoga studio, Emily right on her heels. Class started in 10 minutes, giving Hanna and Emily plenty of time to grab some yoga mats and set up their things. They picked a spot near the front, right next to the instructor.

"Um Han… could we maybe not sit up front? You know I'm not into people watching me work out," Emily said shyly.

"Ugh Em, then I have to put on my stupid glasses. I can't see from the back," the blonde pouted.

"Pleeeeease Hanna Banana?"

Hanna looked at her friend for a minute, some sort of mini stare-off taking place, before she conceded and sighed. She picked up her yoga mat and plopped down at the back of the room in front of the door with a huff and her arms crossed over her chest. Emily picked up her mat and followed, smiling.

"You never could say no to me, could you Han?" the brunette asked with a smirk crossing her features.

"Hush up Fields, we're not here for you to make fun of me. We're here to find a potential hook up for you. You're not getting any younger-"

"Hanna please," Emily cut her off, "You sound just like Andy and I'm not mentally prepared for another "time is ticking" speech this morning."

"Whatever. You see that girl by the window over there?" the blonde asked, pointing to a short girl with tattoos and short, spiky, purple hair by the window, "She's totally gay. I can feel it in my colon."

The brunette snorted, choking back a laugh.

"Hanna, for starters that is probably the nastiest thing I've heard in my life, and secondly I really don't think she's my type."

"Okayyy well there's another girl who I'm pretty sure flows both ways that'll be here in a minute. I think her name is Tammy or something. She's a lot more your speed."

"Gee thanks."

"What? You said it yourself, Mindy isn't your type!" the blonde exclaimed referring to the purple-haired girl across the room.

Emily stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Her name is seriously Mindy?"

"Mhmm… she doesn't look like a Mindy does she?"

Before Emily could reply, the class instructor went to the front of the room and clapped his hands together. He was a built guy with brown hair and deep, doe eyes. He looked a lot like the guy Andy was flirting with at the book store the other day.

"Hey everyone! I see some new faces today so, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Jordan! Does anybody want to introduce themselves to the class?" he asked, flashing a dazzling white smile. He had a deep voice just like Emily suspected, although she was surprised by his Australian accent. A smirk grew on Hanna's face and, before Emily could stop her, she was volunteering her.

"Jordan, my friend here wants to introduce herself!"

"Excellent! Alright Hanna's friend, you've got our attention."

Jordan looked over at the pair and Emily smiled widely. A little too widely.

"Fuck you Hanna," she said through gritted teeth before answering. "Hi, I'm Emily. I own a book store and I really like swimming."

"Well Emily, we're all very happy to have you in class with us. If no one else wants to share, I assume we'll be starting?" When no one answered, Jordan continued speaking.

"Alright everyone, the first move we're going to do today is called the Downward Dog. It's a basic warm up position but if any move gets too intense or your muscles need a break, you're always welcome to return back to this position at any point during the class."

Just as everyone in the class had assumed the position, the door swung open and knocked Emily forward. She yelped as she did a forward roll and landed flat on her ass.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Hanna yelled, rushing over to her best friend.

"I'll go get some ice!" Jordan said, running down the hall to the refrigerator in the break room.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't expect anybody to be in front of the door! This is usually my spot," the person who knocked her over said frantically.

"Well good fucking job Alison, you've practically killed her," Hanna snapped.

Emily froze when she heard the name Alison. She didn't dare to look up… at least not until the person replied to Hanna.

"Shut the hell up, Hanna. Nobody asked you," the other blonde seethed.

"Ladies, ladies, please not this week. I can't handle breaking up another cat fight between you two," Jordan groaned as he came back into the studio with a bag of ice wrapped in a dish towel. He held the ice to the spot Emily was rubbing on her forehead.

"Are you alright, Emily?"

"Emily?" the intruder exclaimed. Emily looked up at the blonde, smiling sheepishly.

"Surprise…"

"Emmy I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," Alison said. She bent down to hold the ice to Emily's forehead, kissing her temple in the process.

"Alison how the fuck do you know _Emily_?" Hanna seethed.

"For your information, _Hanna_, Emily and I have started seeing each other."

"HA! You're hilarious Alison, sweetie, you really are, but there's no way Emily would be seeing someone like_ you_."

"Guys, please," Emily interjected, "I have a pounding headache."

"Em you're not seriously seeing her, are you?"

"I am Hanna. Can we please not do this here?"

Hanna continued anyways, "But you said you wanted to come here and meet new people."

Alison face fell and she looked up at Emily, ocean-blue eyes gathering tears.

"You came here to meet other people?"

"Ali I- "

"I thought we had fun last night Em. What about all the stuff you said?"

"I meant it!" Emily said quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Alison. "I meant every single word of it."

"Then why did you come here to meet new people?"

Emily sighed and hung her head. "I don't know Ali… I was just… afraid I was missing out on something, though I'm not sure what. You're everything I want. Let me make it up to you… come over for dinner tonight?"

Now it was Alison's turn to sigh as she pondered the brunette's proposal in her head.

"I'll be there at 7."

"Sounds perfect Ali."

"Oh, and Em?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"I really, really like Italian." The blonde winked and turned down the hallway, leaving Emily in a trance.

* * *

A knock on the door sounded off throughout the apartment. Emily tore herself away from the pot of sauce she was currently stirring to call Andy's name from the doorway.

"Andy, can you get that?" she yelled, gaining no response. "Andy!" Still receiving no answer, Emily set the stove on low heat and ran to the door.

"She's never around when I need her but always in my face when I don't" the brunette muttered under her breath as she opened up the door.

Alison stood before her in nothing more than a pair of dark denim shorts that had rips in the thighs, and were way too short in the brunette's opinion, and a plain black t-shirt. Nothing so simple had ever looked so stunning, Emily was sure of it.

"Hey," the blonde said as she flashed Emily a dazzling smile.

"Hey," Emily breathed, returning an equally dazzling smile.

"Do I smell Italian?" Alison smirked when Emily stepped aside to let her into the apartment.

"Yes ma'am. Lasagna and garlic bread, to be exact."

"My my Emily Fields, you really are a woman after my own heart, aren't you?"

"Trying every day," the swimmer said, blushing.

They locked eyes and Alison stepped forward to tuck a lock of brown hair behind Emily's ear. She smiled and leaned her face closer, Emily's breath hitching with anticipation. Just when Emily thought she was going to kiss her, she stepped back and smirked.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's see if you meet my expectations, Miss Fields."

"I would never want to do anything less,

* * *

"Ugh Emily that was amazing," Alison groaned. "I swear I couldn't eat another bite if you shoved it down my throat with a fork."

"Geez Ali, graphic aren't we?" Emily laughed, looking into the deep blue eyes across from her.

"So what do you have planned next?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you'd want to watch a movie? I rented Letters to Juliet."

"Wow Em, welcome to two-thousand and late," Alison laughed, poking the brunette in the arm.

"Hey I never got to see it in theaters!" Emily said as she and Alison walked into the living room.

"What's this?" Alison questioned as she pulled a note off of the t.v. screen.

Emily took the note from Alison and read it aloud.

"Boss, TV's busted so I went over to Nicole's place to watch Faking It. See you tomorrow. -Andy P.S. GET SOME!"

Emily chuckled nervously and left the last part off.

"I have a TV in my room… we could watch it in there if you want?"

"That sounds perfect," Ali said as she tossed another award-winning smile at Emily.

They walked into Emily's room and Alison took the movie from her hands.

"Here I'll put it in." Emily nodded and smiled softly as she turned to go sit on her bed. Alison went to the DVD player and bent down to put the movie in when something in the cabinet caught her eye. She pulled out 50 Shades of Grey and stood up to face Emily.

"Hey Em?"

"Hmm?" Emily replied, turning to the blonde.

Alison help up the movie and smirked, waving it teasingly in front of Emily.

"I think I'd rather watch this instead."


End file.
